kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Nontruma
| wordplay = | alias = | species = Nontruma }} are creatures in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. Overview In Keroro's childhood memories, these are what Keroro's grandfather used to refer to earthlings. They were actually a race of beings that live at the bottom of the ocean, who has built an undersea empire long before humans evolved. The Keroro Platoon met them when they were in the ocean. Only two had been seen up close; the others were just red lights from afar shown to be some sort of shrimp. The two that were seen were an ancient white shark with red eyes in its mouth and a mermaid (Nonteruma girl) whom Fuyuki Hinata befriended. Nonteruma are revealed to be Anomalocaris, believed to be extinct. Nontruma Girl | voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = | age = 11-13 (Estimation) | gender = Female | species = Nontruma | born = | occupation = Protector of the ocean }} is a girl that Fuyuki Hinata once met in the beach when The Keroro Platoon took a trip conquering the ocean with Fudgie the Sub. They met when Fuyuki got stranded with another one of Kururu's inventions on the shore. NG laughed at Fuyuki, and Fuyuki yelled at her. She tried to run away, but she ended up landing on some glass, scratching her arm. Then Fuyuki started picking up trash with her after fixing her arm. When Fuyuki left to go research the ocean with Keroro, she tried to stop him from going, but he left anyway. When the Keroro Platoon left him, NG jumped down and saved him. She is actually a mermaid, and she saves Fuyuki telling him to never forget her. She is last seen swimming with the rest of the Nontruma. Relationships Fuyuki Hinata - NG considers Fuyuki a fellow protector of the sea. Fuyuki helped fix her hand, and she did save him meaning she sees him as a friend. Gallery Close up of Mermaid NG.png Don't go.png Fuyuki and Nontruma Girl.png|Fuyuki and Nontruma Girl Laughing.png Mermaid NG.png NG bleeding.png NG close up.png Tumblr lzw0inzABu1r5s4oqo1 500.png Don't go into the light Fuki.png Nontruma with fuyuki.png Notntruma girl with red eyes.png Nontru girl dark.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Nontruma in 149 (1).png Nontruma in 149 (2).png Trivia *The Nontruma races are tributes to Nonmalts from Ultraseven (hence their names are anagrams of each other's, to ). As shown, both claimed themselves as the original races of Earth and their popularity expands to outer space. As humanity becomes the dominant species on Earth, they populate the undersea city. **The Nontruma Girl's role is similar to that of Shinichi, trying their best to prevent humanity from approaching said race. The major differences lies on how NG being more polite, whereas Shinichi's true nature is unrevealed (the actual boy died two years before the series). See also * Anomalocaris at Wikipedia =References= Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anime series Category:Humans Category:Pekoponian Category:Minor Characters Category:Character groups